Dragon Ball
by Yoru Kurogane
Summary: "Goku? What is that? is it food?" Kakarrot wasn't send alone to planet Earth... so what happens when his Saiyan blood is at full force on a planet full of 'weaklings? Can they teach him what he couldn't learn on his home planet? Beware of Gine's Frying Pan of Doom! -AU


Hello everyone, Yoru here.

First of all, I want to welcome you to my new story, some of you have probably read my other stories Rise of the New Whirlpool, Naruto the Mask… etc.

The reason I'm not continuing those is quite simple, I'm disappointed in the original plot… a lot, and for that reason I want to see it finished before writing a new chapter, so in the future I can say with a hundred percent of confidence "Well… the main story was twisted for worse, so why can't I?".

For those of you that have not read those stories, first of all I would like to point that English is not my main language, and I will make some mistakes… sometimes… well I'm not perfect, so any help on a grammatical mistake that is accompanied by a small explanation of why is incorrect would be greatly appreciated, mainly because I wasn't schooled on this particular language.

Anyway I digress… hopefully you will like this story even more, I hope that's the case, so… on with the story.

* * *

_**A Legend Arrives.**_

- ooo - ooo - ooo - ooo - ooo - ooo

_**There are legends on this universe that are said to be unheard of… and there are legends that helps to link to greater stories that only a few worthy ones can know of. **_

_**On planet Earth, there is a particular legend about a deity that fell from the sky, punished by the gods, turned into a stone for an eternity unless it could prove itself worthy enough to go back to its righteous place in heavens.**_

_**The legend of a child with no knowledge of the world that had to save the people from the darkness while aiming to achieve a greatest power… ¿how true is this story? Only time will tell.**_

_**This is the story of the being that came to be known as the Monkey King… Son Goku.**_

* * *

"Lord Freeza, the Saiyans had been ordered to come back to Vegetasei as soon as possible, but some of them are too far away, it would take them around three months to arrive" A man with strange pink skin and a very peculiar armor said to its leader while bowing down.

"It's a little too long for my liking… I don't want to risk it, we will eradicate them in one month Dodoria" Said the one known as Freeza.

"With all due respect sir, the Saiyans has served well, why would you wish to blow them up, ¿Is it because of those stupid legends?"

"I don't want to take risks with those stupid monkeys… those stories about a Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan God are just crap, but even crap can make people seek hope… the universe shall be reminded that there is no such a thing as hope" answered the feared leader.

* * *

Three weeks and six day later-

"Bardock, we are almost on Vegetasei"

The man named Bardock looked at a little panel and pressed a few buttons, setting a private channel to speak "I know, but isn't it strange? Why would Freeza call us all at once?"

"You are thinking too much Bardock, be glad that you are going to see your mate and your sons again" answered the other Saiyan.

This didn't help to make Bardock feel more comfortable with the idea "_Something bad is about to happen… I just know it."_

After some hours, the two Saiyans made it to their home planet, Bardock quickly greeted some of his fellow soldiers and walked straight to home.

"Gine! I'm home!"

Gine… a female Saiyan that fought once in the same team as Bardock, and after mating and having their first son Raditz, she decided to stay home and take care of their home.

Bardock had expressed a lot of times how disappointing it was to see such a great fighter stay at home and get rusty, but he knew that Gine, even though she was strong, didn't like to fight.

"Bardock!" The raven girl ran to her husband and hugged him "Welcome back, have you seen the city? Is like we are going to have a big party or something"

The male Saiyan gave her a slight nod "Where is Raditz?"

"He is away with Prince Vegeta, should take them three months to come back home" answered Gine.

"That's fine… tell me, how is Kakarrot?" asked Bardock trying to hide his concern for the younger son.

"He is in the tank… it's been a while but I'm planning to take him out soon, do you want to come and see him?" asked Gine, walking to the tank without waiting for an answer.

"He has grown so much… even if he is weak, I'm still proud" said Bardock knowing that there was nobody would hear him.

"He may be weak right now… but I'm sure that with the proper training he will be an excellent fighter… I just have this feeling" said Gine.

"Who knows… he might be the legendary Super Saiyan for all we know!" said Bardock just to start laughing along his wife.

Gine calmed down a little and looked at the tank once more "He might not be that powerful… but he won't disappoint us…"

After a moment of silence Bardock decided to speak once more "Gine… something is about to happen… I can't shake this feeling that death is at our doorstep"

Gine looked at her husband in a thoughtful manner "I know you enough to know that those feelings of yours are usually right… so, what is the plan?"

"I'll steal a space pod tonight, everyone will be so busy with these festivities notice, and we will launch Kakarrot to a planet far away from here, I've been reading some maps and discovered a planet on the north galaxy, is very far but it has living creatures, so food won't be a problem, be ready" Explained Bardock, after getting a nod from his mate, he turned around and went to his room to get ready.

Gine pressed some buttons on the side of the tank and prepared a few towels and clothes for her son.

A moments later the little boy started to open his eyes "Where am I?"

"Kakarrot? How are you feeling?" asked Gine placing a towel on her son's head.

"Mom? What happened?" asked Kakarrot while rubbing his face in the towel to clean his eyes.

"A little fight with Broly, remember?"

Kakarrot looked at his mom and started to remember what happened "Right! That idiot went berserk on me, I was about to teach the fu-"

Just as the little guy was about to say the F word, a frying pan crashed in his head "Watch it little man! You know you can just swear at enemies, not comrades!"

"Sorry mom… but I was about to win and then that crybaby started to make this strange ball of green energy… it was strange mom, and you know that I can't use energy like that yet!" Kakarrot said in a defensive manner.

Gine knew her son was telling the truth, he couldn't lie to save his skin, and she knew that Kakarrot was not physically weak, but his disadvantage came when facing kids that could shoot energy beams already.

Bardock had tried to teach him how to do it, but it was useless, the boy didn't seem to harness his power at all, the training had gone from the simplicity of dropping him down a mountain to sending him against an horde of vicious creatures from a planet called Cretaceous.

The boy had finished the training, he had defeated all those things with his bare hands, but he couldn't harness his energy for the live of him.

Gine smiled at her son "Kakarrot… you are going to a mission tonight, is from your father"

"I thought that the King and Freeza were the only ones that could deliver those missions" said the little guy confused by this new information.

"Well… your father requested this mission for you, to try and harness your energy… see?" Gine hopped to any deity out there that her son would buy it, if there was a trait that she and her son shared, was that neither could tell a lie.

"Oh! I see… then is ok!" Kakarrot started jumping around in joy "I'll blow them all!"

Gine panicked "No! no… is a stealth mission, see? You have to stay out of the radar and observe this planet, so no blowing up, mister, you heard me?"

Kakarrot looked crestfallen at this "Damn it"

"Is ok son, I know you can do it" cheered the mother, while helping her son with his armor.

"Anyway… where is father?"

"You will see him tonight, so go and play with the others while I finish dinner, got it? And stay away from Broly!" said Gine going back to the kitchen.

"Okay!" and with that Kakarrot ran out of the house.

Later that night.

"Father, why are we launching from here? Wouldn't it be easier to do it from the station?" asked Kakarrot confused by the sudden change of events.

Gine held her son closer, enjoying the feeling while it lasted "Don't worry son, everything will be alright"

Bardock watched this and smiled "Lately… I've been getting to soft for my liking you know? I blame you for that Gine"

Said woman smiled to her mate, it was true after all "Well… we are Saiyans, and we have our pride, but it doesn't hurt to be less barbaric about it, don't you think?"

Bardock settled the pod in the ground and just before he could answer they were interrupted "Stop right there!"

The family looked at the source, a small group of Freeza's henchmen "What do you think you are doing, Bardock? Didn't Lord Freeza told you that nobody could leave the planet?"

"What is it to you? I just want to train my son, so stop bothering us" answered the Saiyan.

"Oh but you see… we can't do that, I can see now why Lord Freeza wants to wipe you all, you dirty monkeys, always doing whatever you want!" he fired an energy beam, trying to kill Kakarrot.

Gine saw this and covered her son just in time, getting the shot instead, this made Bardock's blood boil "No one touch my mate!"

He started to fight against the one that shoot his woman, while the others tried to get near the child and the mother, Bardock noticed this and quickly blasted his enemy.

"Gine! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that strong, but it hurts like hell" answered the woman.

Bardock noticed that it wasn't life threatening, but it wouldn't allow her to fight, so he decided to change his plans.

Pushing Gine and his son inside the pod, he quickly closed the hatch and started, luckily, Kakarrot was still too young and too small, allowing both of them to fit inside.

"Bardock! What are you doing?" Gine started to hit the window.

"Making sure that at least one of us gets to rise him, teach him to hate Freeza! Make him strong enough to kill him! I believe in you!" and with that the pod blasted away with both His mate and son.

"Damn it! If Lord Freeza hears about this, we are dead!" one of the henchmen said with a small trace of panic.

"Don't worry, you are already dead!" Answered Bardock engaging in combat with the rest of the soldiers.

"Oh yeah? We will see!" The four remaining charged at the same time, but they weren't fast enough, Bardock looked like a blur between his opponents, killing them all.

"That's for hurting my mate"

30 minutes later – Deep Space.

"Mom! What happened? This isn't a mission, right? Is daddy going to be alright?" asked Kakarrot.

Gine smiled at her son, he never called his father 'daddy' unless the man was out of hearing range, Bardock always felt giddy when his son called him that… he 'hated' feeling giddy.

"Don't worry son, daddy is fighting the bad guys so we can escape… I shouldn't have lied to you, but your dad had a bad feeling, and wanted you away of the planet in case something happened." Explained the mother.

Kakarrot looked unsure of this new information "He is going to be fine… right?"

"Let's hope… after all… he is powerful, besides, if nothing happens then he will come and find us" answered the mother.

Just when Kakarrot was about to say something a strange wave shook their pod, pressing some buttons on the pod, a small screen appeared, showing the last moments of Vegetasei.

"No… No Bardock! NO!" Gine's cries could only be heard by her son, who understood that their home had just been blown up.

"Daddy!" the little guy screamed as his mother hugged him, Gine could feel through the bond that her mate was no more.

* * *

7 Months later – Planet Earth.

There are legends that are known through the lands, and legends just known by a few, one of these examples was the Monkey tribe, called like that in honor of their living elder, Son Gohan, Master of the Monkey Fist, and former disciple of the Turtle Hermit Roshi.

"And then, he used his tail to secure the sacred treasure and with his right hand, created a powerful dragon that killed the evil demon lord Garlic." The Elder was finishing another one of his stories about the one of his favorite legends, the great Monkey King.

One of the little kids surrounding him raised his hand "Great Elder, is it true that you are a direct descendant of the great Son Goku?"

"Hahaha! I like to think I am, after all, we share the same last name, and I'm the wielder of the Monkey Fist which is said to have been used by the great Son Goku himself… the legend says that when the world is about to enter the dark age once again, he will come back to save us all" answered Son Gohan.

Another kid was about to say something when suddenly…

"Great Elder! Great Elder!" a villager was running up to him with clear distress.

"What is it son? Why are you in such a hurry?" asked the old man.

"In the sky! There is a strange star, it looks like its falling!" he said pointing to the small object nearing earth.

"Oh my… but I don't think that's a star… it must be something else."

The 'star' was now close enough to the planet and could be appreciated better, Son Gohan quickly noticed its shape.

"That's not a star… take the children to a safer place!" ordered the Elder.

The object didn't slow down as it approached Earth's atmosphere, it keep falling until, a full minute later, a loud bang and a furious rush of wing swept across the lands.

The Elder decided to check things out, and rushed at the place with the speed that only a Master Martial Artist could muster.

Once there, the old man noticed that the strange object started to make weird sounds, and what appeared to be a door started to open.

Son Gohan watched with a mix of fear and awe as the door opened fully and someone started to walk out of the pod.

"That trip took longer than I expected…"

A childish voice filled Gohan's ears, and after the dust settled, the boy could be seen without problems, taking a deep breath, he quickly pointed at the boy with surprise "Is you!"

* * *

So… what do you think? Liked it? Disliked it? Please read and review!


End file.
